What a lovely morning
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: Basically Law and Luffy enjoy their morning together.


**LawLu**

 **What a lovely morning**

Diclaimer: I own nothing, but the premise.

VxG: Okay Sun, I have finished up the tenth chapter. Here is your prize, I don't know if we are going to upload this after the fifth or after the tenth. But I can say right now that I did something for my story, Sun is kind of iffy about. So I told her that as soon as I have finished the tenth chapter I am going to make a LawLu one shot for her. I don't know if this is going to be a stand-alone one shot, or a series of one shots. I am going to have to talk with Sun on that end. Either way, are you excited for this Sun?

Sun: Yea, I want to see how you write LawLu, everyone has their own opinion about them and I wanna see how you imagine them :}.

VxG: alright, alright, calm down. I'll get right to it. You must know I have never written anything romance related, so I will try my best at this. Anyway, enjoy this new story people of mine.

.:VxG:.

It was an early morning, Law woke up to an empty bed. Sitting up he could smell the faint sent of early morning coffee. Stretching his limbs as he sits up when the door to the bedroom opened and Luffy walks in with a tray with some rice balls and the coffee mug on it.

"What honor do I get for having breakfast in bed Luffy-ya?" Luffy only laughed. "Other than being a great boyfriend? Nothing much. Seeing as you have the day off from work and I don't have work until late evening helping Sanji at the bar. We got most of the day to ourselves, so I say we enjoy the most of it."

Grinning as he took his place in bed next to his other half, giving a light peck to Law's chin while doing so. "And don't worry, the terrors of bread are staying away from this breakfast. You eat up I have already eaten my share."

Law grumbled. "As they should, bread is terrible and not something that should exist." Giving Luffy a gentle kiss he began eating his food.

After eating his surprisingly good breakfast Law turned to Luffy who was currently fiddling with his phone. With a light smirk Law closed in and gave Luffy a kiss on the cheek. "Your brothers are still bothering you when it comes to our relationship?"

Luffy gave off a heavy sigh. "Yeah, despite Ace being together with Marco, and Sabo being married to Koala. They are worrying about if this is something that is good for me. Man, I love my brothers to death, but they really know how to drive me crazy. Just listen to this. 'Luffy, I hope you are doing good, if that Law is doing anything you don't like, you can always call me or Sabo to help you out. Or you can hit him over the head and leave him all together. Love, Ace' I mean who does that?"

Law just flat out laughed his ass off, he had known the D brothers for a little over three years now, Luffy and him had dated for just as long and only just three months ago when they finally decided to take it a step further and move in together Ace and Sabo where all over Law, making sure that he would take good care of their little brother.

Putting the utensils on the night table and gently prying the phone out of Luffy's hands putting it aside he lightly grabbed onto Luffy's wrists, gently pushing his lover onto the bed beneath him, holding Luffy's hands above the younger man's head. Law went in and kissed his boyfriend deeply, Luffy instantly opening up for him.

Releasing the wrists Law captured his boyfriend's head and neck area, lifting Luffy's head, so he could gain some better access with his tongue. The intense kissing went on for a few minutes, only to be interrupted when the need for air became too great, gently pulling apart a string of slob still connected them.

Their foreheads were gently pressed together the two still gently panting from the lack of air. Luffy smiled. "Are we going to go all out, or are we going to enjoy that movie we ordered yesterday?"

Law could only smile a sly smirk. "What movie are you talking about?" And gently nipped Luffys neck with his teeth.

Luffy just smiled. "Should I call Sanji and say I am busy today?" Gently moaning as Law had moved the big T-shirt Luffy had hastily put on for the morning out of the way and started to gently kiss his abdomen. Law murmured into said man's stomach. "I think you should Luffy-ya, I don't plan on letting you go today, it has been far too long since we have been active with each other."

Luffy (who was still laying on his back) stretched out to the night table just barely being able to grab onto his phone, dialing Sanjis number. He waited for an answer. Law still gently kissing and licking over his uncovered stomach.

After a few rings Luffy got an answer.'Luffy? Why are you calling this early, Oy Zoro, hold off for a minute!'

Luffy barely being able to hold his moan down as Law was closing down to his crotch. "I'm sorry Sanji, mmnh. I am going to be unable to help out at the bar tonight."

'THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU WOUNT BE ABLE TO HELP SHITTY BASTARD? You do realize YOU are all I have tonight right?'

Giving off a low moan as Law had started to lick his dick, he was barely able to reply. "I… *moan*, I know. I had everything planed out so that I *groan* so that I could help you, it is just that.. OH HOLY HELL TORAO!"

Law had just then decided to play naughty, and take his lover's partner into his mouth and gently suck him off. '...Luffy what is going on right now?'

Luffy had no time to reply as, Law released his boyfriend's dick from the caverns that is his mouth and gently took the phone out of Luffy's unresponsive hands.

"I am terribly sorry Sanji-ya, I have not have had a day off in a few days at the hospital. So I hope you don't mind if I borrow him for the day, this is going to take a while."

'T… Torao!? The hell you doing to Luffy?' Law could tell the chef was a blushing mess, giving his most seductive voice he could currently muster. "Oooh, Are you sure you want to know _Cook-ya?_ We are currently very busy."

'Errmn, fine I can find a replacement *sigh* Nami-san is not going to be happy, take care of Luffy, you hear me? I don't want to report back to his brothers that his lover destroyed their brother.' Law could tell he was severely flustered and with another smirk he said his goodbyes. "Thank you Cook-ya, talk to you later." He hung up, placing the phone back onto the desk, he turned to the flustered blushing mess underneath him.

"Now then where were we?" Leaning down he kissed his lover deeply while his left hand moved down the younger's body towards his crotch area. Finishing up what they had started.

Luffy managed a weak mumble. "Love you so much Torao." He placed his arms around Law's shoulders.

Law smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you to Luffy." Going back for another deep kiss.

.:VxG:.

VxG: ...Umm yeah, I am going to end it off there, I am not experienced enough to take it further. Mostly because I am scared of where this is going, I hope you enjoyed this Sun. I know I said I would try something fluff, but it kind of transformed into all out mature content instead.

Sun: Don't get me started… :D I promised a review here, so here I go:

Without the fact that your Luffy was a bit too good (like Luffy could ever cook, p-lease) it was pretty good, short-ish, a bit too many characters for 1.4 k story, but this was your first try, in the future try to focus on the pairing more… ^-^

VxG: I… I still can't believe that... what have I created (My mind can't seem to process the thought of me starting a mature series).

Sun: Alright guys, see you all in chapter-whatever-number-I-should-be-betaing-'cause-I-have-loads-of-them-stacked-up… :D


End file.
